Bane Jessup
Machiavellian, charming and handsome, the former crime boss known as Bane Jessup is a mortal man that once won over the heart of Charmed One Prue Halliwell. Though the romance was short lived, Bane and Prue did not date but an evening alone together led to the consummation of the two's relationship. After their evening together, Bane saved Prue and her sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell from the powerful Upper-Level demon called Litvack. After the destruction of Litvack and saying goodbye to Prue, it is unknown what happened to Bane but it is presumed that he is still serving a sentence in a California state prison for larceny, embezzlement and other crimes he commited. Quick Facts Full Name: Bane Jessup Gender: Male Species: Mortal Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Ethnicity: Spanish-American Portrayed By: Antonio Sabato, Jr. Barbas and Ms. Hellfire Arrest and Imprisonment Attack at the Prison A few months after being arrested for his involvement in the murder of the young witches on Friday the thirteenth as well as his many other crimes, Bane, clothed in an orange prison outfit, was in his cell in a San Francisco prison when two demonic officers approached him and told him that his court date had been pushed up. Bane was quick to question the officers but agreed to go with them, knowing their true identity as the demon Litvack's henchmen. When Bane and the two "men" exited the prison, he revealed that he knew they worked for Litvack and they soon attacked him. Bane was quick on his feet and thwarted the two demons but one of them grabbed Bane by the collar of his jumper and held him above the ground and then threw him against the cement. : One of the demons then attempted to use a weapon Litvack gave to him, known as the Level Two Demon Weapon and activated it causing a blue beam to shoot in Bane's direction but Bane managed to move out of the way and the beam caused the other demon to disintegrate into oblivion. Bane then managed to knock the weapon out of the demon's hand and hopped into a white van where he quickly sped off, breaking through the prison fence. Capturing Prue Halliwell Knowing that Prue and her sisters may be able to help him, Bane quickly made his way to Halliwell Manor, where now clothed in a suave attire and a trench coat, appeared behind Prue as she looked in a mirror with her camera and he held a chloroform drench cloth over her mouth, causing her to become unconscious. Bane then quickly escaped without Piper and Phoebe's detection and took Prue to an unfinished, newly constructed home at Mariner's Bluff in Bodega Bay. : In the house, Bane restrained Prue and tied her to a chair, ensuring that her hands were bound and her eyes blindfolded to prevent her from using her power of Telekinesis on him. Litvack's Legion Attacks Bane and Prue Litvack Contacts Bane Saving Prue and Destroying Litvack Category: Characters Category: Mortals Category: Prue Halliwell's Love Interests Category: Season 2